


【XFF】Mr.Q

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】Mr.Q

數一數 每天你撞見我的次數 

賭一賭 你的神情中有愛慕

________________________________________________________

正在哼唱著新歌的男子握著耳機，對推門進來的錄音師隔著玻璃微笑。原以為錄音會繼續進行所以伸手把歌詞翻了頁，但錄音師卻漾出抱歉的笑意，推開隔音門露出半顆頭，「不好意思，剛才走廊上遇到敬騰了，聊久了點。」

男子把一邊耳機拉下來。誒?他來香港了嗎。

眼晴轉了圈，歌詞頁上的英文歌詞看著有點悶，「我…我也想喝杯水。」

「哦，好吧，反正已錄了整晚。」錄音師邊調較機器、諒解點頭。

男人把耳機掛好，慢悠悠的走出待了幾日幾夜的房間，在腳尖甫踏上走廊的那刻便開始疾奔起來。

躂、躂、躂、躂躂躂。

走廊盡頭的那抹熟悉的米白色已轉了角。

* * *

跑過了轉角拐彎。

嬌小的身影卻遍尋不獲，他呼口氣停下來。

微喘著問辨公室的同事。「敬騰是不是剛經過?」

同事點點頭說是啊還跟我們都打招呼啦，剛看他往電梯方向走了。

男子微歪頭，又再向前跑。太瘦了，跑得像飄。

人與人的隙縫好像一鑽就能穿過。

幾部電梯恰巧維修，只有一部正常運作，剛奔到卻只見鐵門合攏得緊密，沈沈下降。

他瞇起眼認真看著逐層下降的數字。

十二和四樓都停留如此久。到底是哪層。

還是撥個電話好了。

他習慣性的向褲袋撓，發現手機竟大意的留在錄音間了。

奔回錄音室哪還見人影，而且門也鎖緊了。料同伴以為他一時三刻不回來，也偷空去休息了吧。

壓抑下想拍額頭自責的衝動。男人深吸口氣跑向樓梯。

步伐急速的向下衝。

十二樓。

男人平復不了呼吸節奏，略顯突兀的撐著腰大口吸氣。

同事看他臉色蒼白倒以為他哮喘病發。(看他這樣瘦的感覺就是有氣管病。)

在聽清他的問題後紛紛搖頭表示沒看到敬騰耶。

大概是到四樓宣傳部了吧。

道謝了。男人又再提起疲軟的腳步。

走向電梯，上面華麗麗的顯示出高層的樓數。

沒辦法只能揪住汗濕的襯衣再度跑向樓梯。

一秒不敢怠慢的跑。

樓梯間隔好像在跳躍，下個瞬間就會扭曲。

他真的缺乏睡眠又缺氧。

四樓。

男人感到腰側好像快拉傷了，胸膛急速起伏，助骨也有點痛。

呼嗄、呼嗄、呼嗄。

抹走額頭上晶瑩的汗水，他拖著沈重的身體推門入宣傳部。

熟悉的同事擔心的皺起眉頭，問錄音室的空調壞了嗎。

他僵硬的勾起嘴角，大概吧。

* * *

蕭敬騰與宣傳部的同事相談甚歡，

兩手張開巴啦巴啦的說著近來籌備新專輯的事情。

爽朗的哈哈哈哈哈哈大笑。

旁邊地毯上忽爾響起微小聲響。

他用眼角餘光睥去，撇起嘴角，輕說。

「你可以別一來就坐在地毯上麼，很不雅耶。」

方大同屈膝一屁股就坐在他腳邊。

把臉埋在雙掌中好似瀕死的海豚拼命喘氣。

用手腕擦汗。

「呼嗄………呼好久不見。」

蕭敬騰從高處看他的髮旋，用腳輕踹他的背。「喂，死了沒?」

「不是在錄音嗎怎麼錄得混身濕，RAP一小段有那麼難嗎?」

方大同抬頭用疑惑的目光看他，還是喘得話都說不完整。

「怎…」怎麼你會知道我新歌有RAP呀。

「我剛去錄音室啦，看你在唱就沒打擾。給你手機留了言，想待會繞回去。」

方大同無奈。

「對了，你為什麼這樣喘?」

「你不知道嗎，其餘電梯壞了嘛…」

方大同灌幾口涼水，已經接近自暴自棄的狀態了。

* * *

與其辛苦又要耍酷又要埋伏 

那麼何不讓愛快一點傾巢而出

_______________________________________________________

蕭敬騰撓撓髮尾。

雙眼滴溜溜的轉，想了想。

「你是跑下來的嗎?」

「……不是。」

方大同撐起身，拍拍牛仔褲上的灰塵，搖頭。

「你…跑下來找我嗎?」

蕭敬騰被完全勾起了調侃的興致，睜大圓滾滾的眼晴竭而不捨的追問。

「不是。」

方大同果斷的否認，徑自向前走，完全不看他。

但很煩人的好友卻不肯輕易放過，圍著他繞圈子。

從不同角度湊近、咧起嘴角審視他微小的表情。

「你怕我來香港不找你就走了啦?」

「對不對?對不對?」

「不對。」

方大同蹶起唇死盯著電梯跳升的數字，指尖拼命戳按鈕。

為什麼電梯今天這樣愛跟自己作對啊，還不下來。

「大同、大同~大同寶寶、你鬧彆扭的表情也好~可~愛~喲!!噗哈哈哈哈哈。」

好友明瞭的用力拍他的肩膀，吃吃笑像只小狐狸。

那洞悉真相的奸笑和裝作受寵若驚的表情令人很想拎著他後腦去敲牆。

「好啦、別生氣啦，對不起識穿你。」

「最多我請你吃冰淇淋好吧。」

「………………………………」

電梯來了，他們一起踏進去。

方大同故作姿態的垂下臉，反手很專心的看自己修剪整齊的指甲緣。

蕭敬騰藉著電梯光亮鏡面的反映，幼稚的伸出指尖戳向鏡中好友的臉。

戳、戳、戳。

規律的聲響方大同忍不住抬頭，悄然看向鏡中的他倆。

於是他們看著看著，都笑了。

「喂，好久不見。」

蕭敬騰對著映像中的他微笑說。

再戳多一下，好像就能觸到那柔軟的臉頰了。

* * *

夏天的海藍藍的好漂亮，我們去看維多利亞港吧。

就是因為這麼一句好像幼稚園學童懇求著想出去玩的口吻，加上那雙閃光燈般耀眼的眸光，方大同完全沒徹，只能傻呼呼的點頭。把趕得快瘋掉的錄音行程暫時擱下。

他們決定到稍遠的黃金海岸去。

蕭敬騰滿心期待的說這麼有氣勢的名字肯定是個好玩地方。方大同輕搖頭謂是遊客會去的地方罷。男人抓起草帽壓在腦勺上吼句黃金耶會閃閃發光的感覺。方大同隨著車子輕晃說才不會閃閃發亮呢。結果被好友很用力的撞擊肘，撞得他手臂一時間全麻了，轉頭見他很孩子氣的瞪過來，被瞪了一會，方大同舉高雙手跟著他重覆一遍，用極其平板無起伏的聲音說耶~~聽上來就是會閃閃發光的感覺呢。好友才滿意的咯咯笑出來。

他們傍著海邊的餐廳看閃亮無垠的大海。

上頭是摭陽的大蓬子，坐著是滕編的很傳統的椅，圓玻璃桌上放著兩杯新鮮果汁，透明杯子上滴答被烘出了一層霧水匯成小水珠。

完全步入了夏天的感覺。

方大同拿著IPAD在回覆電郵。蕭敬騰啜著酸甜的橘子汁在旁邊盯著看。

好友也完全不介意任他閱覽，反正用的都是英文。

就這樣看著他的手指戳來戳去都幾分鐘了，耐不住的蕭敬騰開始坐不安穩，不停轉換姿勢。方大同抬頭看他一眼又繼續專心於公事。

「你都沒有陪我看海。」蕭敬騰說。

方大同還是用指尖在控制塋幕，「不是在看嗎。」

「都沒有認真仔細看。」某人執著於小地方。

「你先替我看著，我待會再加入。」

方大同輕笑，還是沒有直視他。

又坐了二十分鐘。蕭敬騰輕噘起唇說「......大同我要走了。」

「嗯，不一起吃晚飯麼。」

方大同輕皺眉，眼珠沿著每行英文打轉，嗶嗶波波的又打好一句回覆，再按發送。看上來是忙得不可開交。

「不了。」蕭敬騰用飲管把已經空的杯子底部吸得呼呼響，雙手捧高杯子把其中一顆冰塊倒入口中憤力的咬碎。

把一百元港幣擱在桌上，抽起背包就要離開。真沒意思。哼。

下次即使你從一百樓滾下來，我也不會找你去看海了。哼。

「誒，敬騰。」方大同在他快步越過肩膀時突然叫喚。

「嗯?」男人懶懶的不大想回應。

「我找到一個你超愛玩的遊戲耶。」方大同溫柔的微笑總是有種力量。

「什麼啊?」他挑眉。

方大同把IPAD的瑩幕轉過去給他看

彩屏上顯示的只是他們春晚時玩過的五子棋而已，而且連版本都沒有更新。

你這就叫作誠意麼你。

蕭敬騰攤手做個受不了的表情，回頭走到他面前。

方大同續說「咳、擅自走出來所以被公司罵啦。我剛把今天工作拖遲的原因都電郵解釋了好多次，這完全歸咎於同公司某蕭姓先生威脅我陪他下一百盤五子棋至分出勝負為止。」

蕭敬騰清清喉嚨，抱起雙臂「你有這樣委屈哦?」

他怕我被冷落太久不高興哦?喲哈哈哈。

他瞧著方大同平靜的臉容下埋伏的一絲不安，就覺得自己怎麼這樣了解這男人啊，真是不可思議。

「也沒有到委屈啦...」

方大同不擅言詞的解釋。

蕭敬騰嘆口氣，忽然迅雷不及掩耳的伸手把他的頭髮撥亂!!!!

「喂!幹嘛!?」

方大同嚇一大跳，扭頭要閃躲那只大手就會追上來，五指插入髮絲中瘋狂抓弄!!!!

抓啊抓撥啊撥。「哈哈哈哈哈~哈哈~」

方大同立即緊張的按著飛舞的頭髮，懊惱的叫「都亂了。」

蕭敬騰把椅子拉來一屁股坐他旁邊，用咆得他耳朵痛的嗓音吼「開始下棋囉~~~」

看著大同慌忙的用雙手指尖把髮扒得順直，就覺得好好笑。

「這樣子亂亂的也蠻好看的嘛，弄得那麼整齊幹嘛。」

方大同很認真的看一眼蕭敬騰狂野亂翹的髮，就在心中跟自己許諾，絕對不要。

你很搞笑，你很奇怪，你頭髮很亂

有的時候，你又突然為我的事情，變得很勇敢。

他們開始了激烈的五子棋戰爭。

兩人都不說話萬分嚴肅的看著棋盤，你一指我一指的下，很有種肅穆的氣氛。

「啊，下錯了。」蕭敬騰忽然輕聲嚷，無比懊悔。

下一子就要勝利了，方大同不敢掉以輕心，滿心喜悅的就要按下關鍵的一步。

「呀，大同你看，有海豚!!」

方大同其實沒聽清楚他說什麼，就覺耳朵轟的好像被炸彈扔過來。

反射性的抬頭隨著好友望向的方向瞧。「嗯?」

就這樣一眼，再看回棋盤，要補救也來不及了。原來屬於自己勝利的一子已經不知何時落在完全不相關的位置上，失卻了完勝的機會。

「...............」

方大同沈默一會，看向笑得肩膀狂抖的同伴，無奈的表情已代表一切。

蕭敬騰雙手捂住嘴瞧他一眼又繼續笑，好像這是多麼好笑的惡作劇般。

「蕭先生你輸不起哦。」方大同搖搖頭。

「才不是咧，因為我剛才下錯了嘛。」

「所以?」

「所以你也得下錯一次，我們才算公平的嘛，哈哈哈。」

這什麼歪理啊喂，方大同嘴角抽搐，用眼角餘光鄙夷的瞧他。

「好囉。又到我了。」蕭敬騰宣佈，捋起袖子就想要重新部署起優勢。

豈料在他的指尖快要碰上屏幕之際，大同的手忽然疊上手背略施力一壓，他的指尖立即偏了位置，按在旁邊空格上。

「哎，我手滑。」方大同露出非常紳士的笑容，彬彬有禮的說「不好意思哦。」

蕭敬騰瞇起雙眼不敢置信的瞧他。卑劣的男人。

方大同哼著小曲，心情很好的研究了一下位置，決定在某一格下棋。

但蕭敬騰也不是省油的燈，他毫不客氣的伸出大手從上包裹著大同的手，然後利落的．扔．開!

「哎，我手抽筋。」

再胡亂替方大同下了一子。

方大同扭頭看他，眼鏡邊緣閃過光芒。

在蕭敬騰想要觸碰塋幕時把整個IPAD都抱在胸前，屏幕跟襯衣相貼，不讓他碰。

蕭敬騰嘿嘿奸笑兩聲，伸出右手強硬的在大同的胸膛跟屏幕中間鑽來鑽去，硬要插入其中搞和，雖然他根本連棋盤也看不到了，但怎可輕易認輸。

「白痴呀你都看不到了!!」方大同被逗得狂笑。

「看不到也得贏!」

於是他倆就大笑著，亂七八糟的嗶嗶嗶按在屏上。

已經沒有所謂的策略可言了。

直到最後棋盤都被按滿了。

可二人都沒有五顆能夠連線。當成和局。

「誒...平手耶，我們再來一次吧。」

「你保證這次不會出奸招?」方大同很懷疑。

「我是真的看到海豚呀。」

佈滿光點的海中的小海豚，

「那下次看到的話要許願哦。」

「大同，呃、人家是海豚不是小星星耶，海豚不提供這個服務的哇，你有沒有搞錯什麼呀...」

「是哦哈哈哈。」方大同以笑摭醜。

還有背了光仍是閃閃發亮的、尷尬得要死的笑容。

都夏了夏天。

這樣說來 很不單純

你陪我看海

海那麼藍

我又好像不應該 把你想得有點壞

* * *

看完了浪漫的日落黃昏。

他們踏上了歸途。方大同說不如晚餐吃自家製意粉好了。

於是他倆一起到超級市場張羅材料。

晚餐很便捷又美味，吃撐了胃就躺在沙發上聊天，慵懶無比。

方大同攬著抱枕把一張純音樂的唱片放入碟機中播。回頭就見蕭敬騰拿出兩壺飲料，這飲品很美，上層是透明氣泡下層是翠綠色的液體，底部浸著一顆圓大的青梅，一看喉頭已感清涼。

「噢這個特價，老闆娘說是梅子汽水耶，我記得你愛這些酸甜的東西，就買回來囉。」蕭敬騰把其中一支遞來，方大同迫不及待的拆封。

喝一口，滿口腔盈滿梅子香氣跟啵吱爆開的氣泡。

都是酸甜的滋味。

「哈看你陶醉的。」蕭敬騰也立即灌了幾口「真的超好喝。」

他仰躺在大大的沙發上，用指尖掃著不懂的日文看，喃喃地說「下次要大量入貨...嗯。」

然後他們看著天花板有一搭沒一搭的聊著近況，聊一下新專輯也聊一下宣傳行程，說些開心的也說些鬱悶的，說些無聊的也說些嚴肅的。

聊著不覺時間過去。蕭敬騰瞪大眼晴看著吊燈，奇怪那影子怎麼變成三個而且分分合合的晃個不休，看著胃就不舒服，好像有什麼想衝上喉嚨。

他的臉好燙好燙，他把手擱在額上閉目養神，胃部竟無預警的翻滾，他敏捷的彈坐而起，把旁邊的小型垃圾箱拉過來，嘴唇一張開就是一連串乾嘔。

「噁....噁....」

方大同被他突然的大動作給嚇到，立即坐起來。

用手背輕拍他背部，「怎麼了?!」

「噁...剛喝的好像有酒精...」

好辛苦，好暈。渾身都好熱，他敢肯定剛才的梅子汁有滲酒。

他接過大同遞來的衛生紙抹嘴，仍是受強勁酒勁的影響，暈頭轉向的，只得把頭埋在抱枕中辛苦的喘氣。

方大同看他如此不適，立即跑到浴室濡濕了毛巾，扭成六分乾。

「放額頭上的。」

蕭敬騰乖巧的點頭，讓他把冰涼的毛巾放上去，然後用另一條幫他擦臉和頸。

冰冰的感覺比剛才舒服多了。

「有沒有好一點了?」

「嗯。」

也許他的臉色還是很難看，方大同又思索一會，忙碌的把抱枕塞他後腦勺讓他躺得更舒服。想了一想，再把家中的薄被子挪出來，輕蓋他身上。

蕭敬騰骨碌碌的睜著眼睛看著他握著下巴苦惱。

靈光一閃想到了什麼，他趕忙的衝到廚房倒了杯熱茶，細心的把浸出了顏色的茶包隔去，再按出涼水滲入滾燙的茶湯中讓它變得暖和。

蕭敬騰看著他反覆的試水溫。

就笑了。

哎他其實也只是喝了一半的梅子汁嘛。

還沒有到要酒精敏感抽筋的地步啦。

哈哈。可是被照顧的感覺真不錯。

方大同餵他喝了幾口茶，又跑不知哪拿回來藥盒坐他旁邊，開始仔細的選出適合他的藥，在努力的看藥名。

喂喂，我只是醉一下不用如此誇張吧。

可是。

「大同、大同...」

「嗯?有什麼不舒服要說呀。」

方大同看他眼睛迷濛，好像對焦不了，就擔心起來。

「大同哪，我有沒有說過我好愛你呢。」

他輕輕說。

「嗯...」方大同很認真思索，微笑說「好像沒有耶。」

「那你剛已經聽到了。」

蕭敬騰也勾起溫柔的弧度。

「謝謝你，我也是。」

因為被酒精撃潰了、心靈變得很柔軟的蕭敬騰躺著，半垂下眼簾，委屈委屈的。

「你要說，我也愛你，寶貝。」

「好吧，我也愛你，寶貝。」

蕭敬騰沈默一輪，臉容漸漸扭曲，抱緊自己搓手臂，拼命把雞皮疙瘩搓走，「哇靠，看你一本正經的說寶貝這兩個字，還真是......刺激啊，親愛的。」

方大同額邊爆出青筋一條。

喂，你也拜拜託，明明是你突然感性起來，現在我順從你這醉漢，卻要被調侃了，這什麼道理。

「我們不如說些好肉麻、好肉麻的話，看誰先說「投降」好不好，也不可以笑出來哦。輸的人要答應贏的人一件事哦，什麼事都可以。」

他敢打睹大同最不擅長這些了，一定會輸啦。

方大同真佩服蕭敬騰隨時都有古怪點子，這是什麼爛遊戲啊。

於是他果斷拒絕「不好，你要睡覺了。」

「親愛的你別害羞啦，我知道你心中有好多話想跟我說的~不要藏在心中，來，快些對我釋放出來吧，BABY。」

方大同石化當場。

所以這算是開始了嘛。

這樣就是被迫開始了嘛。

「大同北鼻你今天穿得好性感喲，白色的襯衣若隱若現的，是想跟我配成一套嗎，哪有人做麻吉做得像我們這樣纏綿的真受不了哈哈哈。」

我才受不了好不好!!

我才真的受不了好不好。而且我就算怎麼「現」也只是現出襯衣下的內衣好麼，完全沒有性感的地方啊。

方大同把拳頭圈在嘴邊極力壓抑下笑意，想笑的時候就拼命吞口水平息。

這古怪的遊戲到底是怎麼設計出來的呀。

「同同，你背對著我甜蜜的笑出來了嗎，笑了你就要答應我囉。」

蕭敬騰踢開薄被子，伸出自由靈活的雙腿，忽然使出長腳蟹的招數從後扣住方大同的腰，收緊，然後整個人像無尾熊般趴上瘦弱的背部，「嘿，這個姿態你喜歡嘛。」

方大同是執意不看他，盯著沙發的皮革。

蕭敬騰的頭挨在他的肩膀上，看到他耳背連著脖子一起通紅發燙，不知是忍笑而成的還是真的被甜言蜜語肉麻到了。

跟自己的體溫同樣的好沸騰，好像血液都在冒泡泡。

「其實這樣挨著也滿舒服的呢。」

蕭敬騰的雙手也攀上去摟得緊緊的。

「我們就這樣抱著直到在沙發上生根，然後一百年後給人家參觀我們這淒美的連理枝奇觀，一人收入場費一千元好不好。情侶檔來看的話打個七折。」

方大同的肩膀瘋狂的抖動。

喂喂，親愛的連理枝兒，你為了那件想我答應的事，真的什麼也說得出來啊。

「大同寶寶你笑了麼，笑了就要承認啊，我最喜歡就是你燦爛而純真的笑容了。」

蕭敬騰就是不信方大同仍把持得住沒有笑，一直把頭向他的側臉湊近，只要看到他的嘴角勾起一毫米就可以了。

可是當他把臉湊近的時候，方大同就是臉無表情的樣子，冷靜的撥弄瀏海。

好像真的不為所動啊，可惡。

我要再下猛藥。

於是他嘟起唇瓣，尖起嗓子用高音說話。

「同~~~~~同~~~~你覺得人家怎樣嘛，你怎麼都不看我又不說話，雖然你不說話的樣子很知性又有魅力，可是你一出口也是迷倒萬千人的啊，你就跟我說一句嘛，一句就好。」

蕭敬騰腿夾得更緊。

把頭埋在他頸窩上鑽，臉頰擦上鎖骨，那兒開始泛起粉紅，感覺還真有黠情色。

大同一開口就肯定會破功的啦。嘿嘿。

方大同點點頭清清喉嚨，捏捏鼻尖。

一句是吧。

他從容不迫、慢條斯理的把蕭敬騰從後摟上的兩手拆開來，然後雙手把他整個人從後挪過來正面，等於把他從後轉到前邊來。

哇，還來真的啊。

蕭敬騰好奇的眨眨眼晴。

把好友成功轉成了臉對臉擁抱的姿勢，方大同緩緩的向下俯身。

跟他擁抱著的蕭敬騰也理所當然的被壓著向後躺，隨著身上的男人下降的幅度愈來愈大，他迫不得已要用手後撐著沙發，免得真的被完全覆蓋。

可是方大同的右手不霸道可是也不容拒絕，輕把他的支撐點移開。

於是他輕呼一聲就跌在軟綿綿的軟墊上。

「...誒?」

壓在身上的是認識多載的好友，蕭敬騰不自覺有點緊張了。

方大同以修長的指尖沿著美好的臉部曲線到達下巴。

輕勾，瞇起眼眸直視著好友的瞳孔，沒有說話。

蕭敬騰真的一點也不想笑。

因為大同的臉不知何時也變了跟自己一樣駝紅的顏色，呼吸都有種很熟悉的酸甜的味兒，熱浪般的氣息噴灑在臉上，好像要把毛孔都擴張一樣。

回過神來才發現他貼得太近了，連眼睛的咖啡色都能清晰看到，以及鼻尖上細薄的晶瑩汗珠也一覽無遺。

好友突然無比投入。

眼神熾熱的緊盯著自己不放，蕭敬騰的眼神遊移幾次就是沒法直視那麼迫力的雙眼。呼吸忽爾變得急速，心跳加快。

方大同微笑，舌頭舐過乾澀的唇瓣。

他用指尖輕輕磨擦著白淨的臉頰說。

「敬騰...」

「是、是......」

聽到這樣沙啞細緻的嗓子。

蕭敬騰快要崩潰了。

媽呀早知道就不玩了。

他心臟揪得好緊。他用雙手肘抵在大同的胸前意圖拉開距離。但是大同壓得太緊了，完全沒有逃開的機會。

「你怎麼不看我。」

「在看、在看...」蕭敬騰原來斂下眼臉盯著那領口的鈕扣，被催促只好看他一眼又不自覺的迴避。

「我一直都好想跟你說...」

他的直視那麼犀利，好像直接穿透了他的靈魂。

「你好可愛。」

好可愛。好可愛。好可愛。可愛可愛可愛可愛。

蕭敬騰倒抽口氣，臉孔爆紅。

驀地用手臂壓住整張臉。

冷靜、冷靜。

豈料方大同卻執意湊近他的耳朵，對著耳內呼出溶岩般濕熱的氣息，用無比低沈性感的聲音，像情人之間的呢喃，再說一次

「敬騰，你好可愛。」

轟隆。

他的耳朵焚燒起來了。

「...............................」

「............................................」

「.......................................................」

尼瑪啊。

「我、我投降....」

蕭敬騰忙不迭從方大同懷中鑽出來，奔入廁所啪躂一聲關上門。

調整呼吸再用冷水潑臉。

混蛋!!!!竟然用這樣卑鄙的招數!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

他等到臉沒那麼紅了才敢再踏出客廳。

豈料方大同已經在沙發上睡過去了。

蕭敬騰走過去瞧，竟見大同的那支果汁早已空空如也。

原來他喝光了整支。

咳咳。你比我還要醉啊。

* * *

陽光被窗簾阻擋了毒辣的熱力，只餘下和煦的光線灑於雪白床單。澄清的暖光輕撫在床上兩名男子的身軀上，髮絲彷彿都踱上了金芒。真是適合昏昏欲睡地賴床的早晨。

方大同拉緊裹著的白色薄被子，打個呵欠揉開了睡眼，就見好友睡在咫尺。頭側在此時隱隱作痛，他記起了昨晚瘋狂的經過。早知道就不喝那清甜的梅子汽水了。果然太甜美的都是毒物。

好友好像跟他有某種心電感應，緩緩的張開雙眼凝聚視他。忽然微笑伸出指尖，戳他的臉頰一下用沙啞的聲音說「早安...」

這次是貨真價實的戳到了啊哈。

「早安。」方大同把臉埋入溢著衣物芳香劑的枕頭套中，亂鑽，再尋個舒適的位置，大有想再補眠的意思。不知敬騰今天幾點飛機回台灣呢。

好想睡。

好友卻蹭著床單愈挨愈近，愈來愈近，鼻尖離自己的只有幾公分時才停下。方大同伸出指尖捏捏沒被碰觸到但是痕癢的鼻頭。

蕭敬騰側躺著，伸出自由的右手擱在好友的肩膀上，不算寬闊，但還是可以承托起他瘦削的手。

方大同閉著雙眼不為所動，平緩的呼息好似真的熟睡過去了。

「同，伸出你手臂來。」他輕輕說，自言自語似的。

過了兩分鐘。

方大同才眼皮動一動，伸直了手臂，讓他的頭順利又老實不客氣的躺上去。蕭敬騰笑逐顏開的「睡」在人家臂上用後腦勺用力鑽，鑽得好友的手一陣麻痺，又很自得其樂的微笑。

「對了。」蕭敬騰靈光一閃記起了什麼，從床邊的小茶几上取回手機，嗶波按出熟悉號碼，那邊接通了。他興奮的盤腿坐起來，這動作把蓋著大同的被子也一併扯走了不少。

「夏姐，早安，我跟妳說哦...」

「昨晚我讓大同說了句他平常絕對不會說的話耶...」

「對啊對啊，妳猜他喚我什麼，妳猜!!一本正經的大同啊，讓他說這句比讓他吃肉還難吶!!」

這邊廂在說得很愉快很囂張。

電話卻忽然從手心被抽走了，蕭敬騰來不及反應。

背部被灼熱的體溫緊密的覆上，讓他像在冬天蓋上了一床發熱的棉被般暖又沈。

方大同一臉無奈，趴在他背上搶走了手機，把體重完全交託給他，對著手機發音位說「早安夏姐，我什麼也沒說，別聽他亂說。」

蕭敬騰著急的幾乎要吼出來了。「有啦!有啦!他叫我寶........」

「嗯，我會把他送去機場的，拜拜夏姐。」

蕭敬騰眼見方大同已掛斷的電話，咋一下舌，「..........貝。」

哼，不好玩。

方大同渾身軟綿綿，鼻息呼嚕呼嚕的好像快要趴在他肩上又睡去了。

蕭敬騰撇一下嘴，硬要轉過身子，跟他面對面擁抱，順便把他合攏的腿撥開，讓他的雙腿分別擱在自己腰兩側，再用雙手從後扣著他的背。好像抱著嬰兒似的，讓大同直接「坐」在他懷中。

方大同半掀眼簾，任他擺佈。

也許是太睏了。

也許是天氣涼涼的，也許是陽光暖暖太舒服了。

感覺氣力似被抽光了只能攤軟的半夢半醒。

蕭敬騰的大手從後撥開鬆垮的洗得泛白的踢恤。

「你這件踢恤太不合身了。」因為洗得鬆了所以用來當睡衣的吧。

他的手沿著腰側陷下去的線條向上遊移。

指尖冰涼的讓方大同從喉嚨微咽了一聲躲避，又繼續打瞌睡。

他太瘦了，背脊骨一節節的從肌膚下隆出。

好像隨時會摸到在流動的血脈跟骨頭似的。

弓起的背部弧線就是個彎，可以殺死人，是真的。

他順著向上摸索，凸的是條狀的骨骼，凹下去是柔滑的膚理。

然後嘴裡唸著「好厲害，都隆起了，一、二、三...」

蕭敬騰能看到白色踢恤下移動的的手，正數算著骨架子。

「四...」

方大同被按壓得後腦一陣強似一陣的發麻。

有點受不了的用手抓緊好友的衣袖，終於清醒了點。

似有若無的呢喃著「別......」

身體好像漸漸從慵懶中被喚醒的敏感，

那略涼的指頭滑過身上的觸覺，令他腳尖蜷曲。

快要窒息。

「這樣特別性感。」

蕭敬騰說。

方大同眨眨眼晴發噱，過了絕對安靜的一陣子。

才用緩緩的、慢慢的媲美蝸牛的動作，以手扶著額頭。

耳背好燙。

雖然這樣熟了，「還是.........會尷尬。」

一大早的不要這樣吧。

這句比尷尬更尷尬的告白，換來蕭敬騰笑得抖顫像停不下來的發條玩具。

不禁把他攘得更緊。

哈哈，好乖好乖。

他摸到肩胛骨了。

像是怒張的快要衝破肌膚的嶙峋。

下秒就要刺出來似的。

蕭敬騰用雙手輕包裹住。

「大同，聽人家說，肩胛骨是天使的翅膀被拔走、轉生為人時留下的。」

他說得很輕悄，好像這樣的語氣才適合如此寧靜的氣氛。

從喉間噥出來似的軟。「你的肩胛骨那麼隆......」

方大同嗯哼一聲，靜待後話。

如果敬騰敢說誰是天使那麼煽情的話。

他必定要面臨清晨就反胃嘔吐的命運。

昨晚的遊戲不要再繼續了吧。

「肯定是你犯傻得罪了天神，所以被狠狠的一把扯走翅膀然後踢下凡間的啦!!哈哈哈，就說別吃全素嘛，看你瘦成什麼樣了，都沒幾兩肉了真不好抱。」

「..................」

某人不爽了。

於是。

方大同很用力的回抱著好友。

重施故技的湊近他的耳殼。

吐露出熱氣「我想到了，寶貝。」

「嗯?」

蕭敬騰像觸電般顫慄，身體輕抖。

「你今天要整天吃素，寶貝。」

很久之後，房間原來充斥著的微妙氣氛被一句慘叫打破了。

「不要啦~~~~好殘忍啊~~~~~~~~大同寶貝你再考慮下嘛~~~」

* * *

他們是「密友」，很親密的朋友。

似有若無若即若離的親密，不常見面但只要見面總會迸發出小火花，嗶刺嗶刺的在掌心中的火光很耀眼很好看。他們會談論一下，唏，如果我們四十歲都沒有自己家庭，就去領養個小孩一起養囉。但他們永遠談不攏，因為一個想養男孩一個想養女孩，就像他們一個愛養喵一個想養狗。

他們也會談論一下未來老婆的理想人選。

想像求婚的場景情節跟背景音樂。也會報備近來身邊有意思的女孩。

方大同會讓蕭敬騰睡他的床，但他是有點潔癖的，所以其他人就不行。

蕭敬騰也會讓方大同在遊戲中使詐，換成其他人，他是要發脾氣的。

他們也擁抱，很緊很緊的會傳遞力量的擁抱。像是抱著個小小的恆星。

如此這般，說是知己卻更像戀人，說是戀人他們卻從不接吻。

像有根透明的絲線，誰也不會跨越。

最特別的存在。

* * *

「吃花椰菜，你的演唱會造型。」

只要方大同把菜撥過來一分，蕭敬騰的臉就綠一分。

他拼命吃白米飯，意圖撐飽胃就了事。

「吃菜囉，敬騰。」

方大同不滿意了，用筷子靈活的夾起一束鮮嫩的小棠菜。

遞向好友的嘴邊。「啊。」

他張著圓圓的嘴模仿張大的嘴型讓他跟著做。

蕭敬騰看他傻氣的嘴張得好圓。

忍不住噗一聲笑出來。「你白痴啊，我又不是小孩子。」

你不知道你耍賴的樣子就十足是小孩子嗎。

方大同微笑微笑、不顯生氣。驀地伸出指尖勾起他的下巴。

用拇指犘擦柔軟如花瓣的嘴唇，輕擦。

蕭敬騰略微退縮，縮起肩膀。明知大同的把戲，嘴閉得好緊，死也不肯啟唇。

可是這樣下去被磨得好癢，當好友瞇起雙眼，目光灼熱的把指頭輕壓入唇角時，他終於不得已煩躁的像貓咪般細嘶「幹嘛..!?」

話沒說完，嘴一掀，那新鮮的時蔬就整束塞入口中了。

嗚，好苦澀的草腥氣。

「嗚...呃...」

蕭敬騰鼓起臉頰死也不肯咬下去。

好難受。

他直起身子就想衝去廁所吐出來。

但是好友握著他的右手，按好，不讓他輕舉妄動。

壓下嘔吐的衝動。

蕭敬騰只好眼泛淚光、委屈至極的把討厭的青菜吞下去。

整餐下來一直捂嘴咬啊咬跟自己內心激烈交戰。

方大同待他心情稍為平復，才好奇的開口。

「你原來想我答應的事是什麼?」

蕭敬騰誇張的喝大量的水沖淡口中的蔬菜味道。

忙碌中抽空答他「演唱會啦...」

「什麼?」

蕭敬騰有點忐忑不安的說詳細。

「八月初的紅館演唱會，當我的嘉賓吧。」

方大同撐起下巴，好像在思考些什麼。

可是好友說「有你在，我會比較安心。」

方大同有了開玩笑的心情「那你說句我聽了會高興的話，我可以考慮看看。」

「有啊，我一直好想說的...」

方大同挑眉。

就不信他會說出什麼好話。

拿起水杯優雅的啜飲著清水。

「我們交往試試看吧。」

「............................噗!!!」

方大同一口水華麗的噴在餐桌上。

「謝謝、謝你，可是我不、你知道...」

他腦袋忽然空白，慌張的拼命拿紙巾抹走身上的水珠。

一抽就是十多張。「不是說你不夠好，我們都認識好久了.......」

好友很久沒說話。

方大同定神看到蕭敬騰伏在桌上抖動不休的肩膀。

就知道自己上當了。

「.................................................」

「大同你好可愛哦，我太愛你了。七月記得回公司跟我彩排!拜託啦，還有免費飯盒可以拿的哦。我會讓他們給你準備全素飯盒啦~哈哈。」

蕭敬騰抹走眼角的淚光，嘻嘻哈哈的笑。

那笑容燦爛得可以去拍廣告了。

方大同嘆息。

看著如此熟悉的溫馨的臉龐。

他心坎癢癢的嗶波滋生著小火花。

他可能會去吧。

咳咳，也許。

彩排的事...說不定哦「只要公司的電梯沒壞全的話。」

蕭敬騰笑得上氣不接下氣，

「行啦，即使困電梯，我仍會陪你唱歌的，所以你不用再辛苦跑樓梯了。」

無論如何。

我也會陪你唱歌的，直到有誰來拯救我們回外星為止。

可是，困在伸手不見五指的電梯中唱情歌。

對我們來說，不嫌太浪漫了點嗎，寶貝。

方大同想。

(完)


End file.
